Always Second Best
by Tonks the Clumsy
Summary: Santana Lopez is starting to get the feeling she's not as great as she once believed. Pairings include eventual Brittana and Faberry. Smidgens of Pezberry, Pucktana, and Finntana.
1. Brittany

**Summary:** Santana Lopez is starting to get the feeling that she's not as great as she once believed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story. All of them belong to the the magnificent Ryan Murphy.

**A/N: **Rating's for the swears and sex stuff, not too intricate but still...

* * *

><p><span>Always Second Best<span>

"Brittany"

Santana Lopez was smoking hot, if she could say so herself. The girl was studying her nails carelessly as the blonde next to her collected her books. Why the girl was taking them, the Latina would never know. It's not as if she actually read them, the girl thought, rolling her eyes and looking around. The halls in McKinley were slowly filtering out. It was officially the weekend and Santana "Badass" Lopez was going to spend it with her girl. The Latina looked back at the blonde and saw her frowning into her locker.

"Do I need this one, San?" She questioned.

"B, you don't need any of them. You've got me and Q to cheat off of."

Brittany grinned, her blue eyes twinkling, as she threw the book in her bag anyways and shut her locker.

"Oh! Okay! Ready to go?" The girl asked. Santana nodded and held out her pinky for the other teen to take. The blonde didn't hesitate and linked them, swinging their arms as she skipped down the hallway and towards freedom.

* * *

><p>Santana was just getting her "mack" on with Brittany when the blonde suddenly rolled out from under her and then rolled on top.<p>

"Let me," Brittany said, her voice soft as she hovered over the other girl.

Santana frowned at the words because she was always the dominate one but went with it because this was _B_. Her _Britts_. And she would do anything for the girl. So she lay underneath the blonde as the girl slowly started to undress her. She did, however, not like the way the girl handled her during sex. The taller girl was too careful and soft with her touches for Santana's taste. Britts was acting as if she'd break at any moment, like she was some sort of child! The Latina pushed her away soon into it and Brittany looked into hard, brown eyes with her soft, blue ones.

"Damn B, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, San, but Artie…"

Santana jerked away in surprise.

"Wheels?" She exclaimed, her voice dripping in distaste, "Aren't you two broken up? Why are you thinking of him when you're with me?"

The blonde ducked her head and Santana's face hardened at the realization that the blonde still harbored some left over feelings for the boy.

"Leave."

The girl scurried out of the room, tears falling, as Santana fell back into her mattress. Santana Lopez was not just a warm body to use to fill someone's bed, she thought moodily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:** There's about five or six more parts to this, depending on how I break them down. I'll probably upload them two at a time. Also, sorry if there are any mistakes in this. I combed through it a couple of times but my brain's shot. Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Quinn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story. All of them belong to the magnificent Ryan Murphy.

**A/N:** It's cool to see there are people who are interested in this story. I don't write too often so I hope you guys are interested and enjoy these upcoming chapters!

* * *

><p><span>Always Second Best<span>

"Quinn"

Santana glared at passing students as she waited at Quinn's locker. The Head Cheerio was putting her books away and grabbing her cheer bag when Rachel Berry walked up to them. Santana's eyebrows rose as she looked at the girl. She wasn't dressed that bad today, Santana thought in approval. She was brought back to reality when Berry cleared her throat, immediately trapping Quinn's attention and causing the blonde to spin around quickly.

"Hello Quinn, Santana," She greeted with a large Berry smile. Santana scowled at the girl and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Get to the point, Berry," Quinn said, "We have Cheerios practice to get to."

Rachel nodded, smile faltering before reappearing larger than before.

"I would just like to extend an invitation to an overnight sleepover I am putting together. All of the Glee girls are invited and it would be magnificent if the two of you could attend."

"As if, Berry," Quinn said simply, "I wouldn't be caught dead at your house."

With that the Head Cheerio slammed her locker shut and strutted down the hallway, hands on hips and head high as she haughtily made her way to practice.

Santana looked at the girl in front of her who was staring at Quinn and the taller girl saw how the shorter one's eyes shimmered. It pulled slightly, (slightly!), at her heart and Santana rolled her eyes. Berry wasn't that bad, at least that's what Puck said, and Puck was truthful. For the most part. Some of the stories he told even made her seem pretty cool and with a makeover Berry could be considered drop dead gorgeous. So Santana straightened, causing Rachel to look up at her with shiny brown eyes.

"When and what time, Berry," She asked, tightening her ponytail. The grin on the dwarf's face got so large that even Santana smiled a little.

"Next week at approximately seven pm. My fathers will be gone so we do not have to worry about being loud and ruining their eight hours of required sleep. I will provide food and entertainment,"

Santana held up a hand and Rachel stopped talking.

"I'll be there, Berry, geez. Just stop talking."

Rachel just beamed and left, skipping down the hall and Santana could have sworn she got a peek at Berry's panties under her short skirt. The Latina smirked and had to admit, Berry was pretty hot.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Quinn questioned after practice was over, "Why were you late?"<p>

Santana shrugged in the empty locker room. Being at the top meant staying longer for more extensive practices so they wouldn't get sloppy. Today it was Quinn and Santana that were held back.

"Berry was bitching about the sleepover."

Quinn's hazel eyes sparked and the blonde sneered as she grabbed her towel, heading towards the showers. Santana followed soon after, raising the temperature in her stall.

"I said I'd go," Santana spoke up after a few tense seconds.

The blonde's attention snapped to the dark haired girl next to her but the Latina ignored her.

"What? Why?" She demanded.

Again the Latina shrugged, her eyes closing heavily as the water washed over her, and Quinn's eyes narrowed. She stepped out from under the water and when Santana opened her eyes she found her friend standing in front of her.

"Q?"

The blonde didn't respond but stepped in closer, pushing the dark haired girl into the wall and leaning in close. Hazel connected with dark brown in a battle and Quinn's expression darkened.

"You can't go," was all she said. Santana smirked.

"Or what, Fabray?"

That was all that was needed to set the blonde off. Suddenly lips collided with lips as Santana's body was assaulted by Quinn's. When the shock wore off Santana pushed the blonde away.

"What the hell, Quinn!" She exclaimed.

Quinn stood still, her body still pressed up against Santana's as her breathing slowly started to even.

"You can't go." She repeated.

The Latina rolled her eyes and Quinn's eyes hardened as her hand came up and tweaked Santana's nipple harshly. The shorter girl hissed at the sudden action and Santana quickly reversed the positions, claiming Quinn's lips with hers as she kissed her again. It continued like that for another half hour and Santana would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

The slightly taller girl fought Santana for dominance for a short while but eventually gave up; settling against the wall as Santana quickly pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde. Santana was quite shocked to find out that Quinn Fabray was a screamer. The girl who was normally quite quiet and shut off from people made a lot of noise. Each touch made the girl groan, moan or a mix of the two and the Latina found herself not minding. When Santana found the Head Cheerio's sweet spot a loud moan filled the locker room and with three quick thrusts it was over. Quinn let out a guttural scream and Santana caught her, waiting for the blonde to recover. When she did Quinn made eye contact with her Second in Command and kissed her hard before latching on to her neck and biting her even harder; effectively marking her.

"You are not going to Berry's. Got it?" She growled weakly.

Santana smirked; if Fabray spent the night with her then hell yeah Santana wasn't going. Santana nodded and Quinn nodded curtly before shutting off her shower, dressing and leaving.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana stood at Quinn's locker, checking out the blonde, when she looked at the girl's face. Quinn was looking down the hall, her gaze fixed on Berry and when Santana looked closer she saw the intense emotion in them. Santana's good mood instantly turned sour. The girl knew what eye-fucking looked like when she saw it. Hell, she perfected it with Brittany! The dark haired girl pushed off the locker and was tempted to pull a Sue Sylvester by shoving kids into lockers, but held back, instead stalking down the hall. With a final look over her shoulder she saw Quinn glaring at Finn as the boy ambled up to Rachel and again Santana felt used.<p>

Had she know the blonde was trying to assert her authority and keep her away from Rachel she would have gone all Lima Heights on her. Santana Lopez was no one's bitch!


	3. Puck

Always Second Best

"Puck"

"Puckerman," She curtly said into her phone.

She could imagine the mohawked boy on the other end of the line and the smirk he was developing.

"Lopez, you rang?"

Santana ground her teeth together as she heard him chuckling. He knew she hated begging. The asshole.

"Look, you know what I'm calling for," She snapped, stomping down the stairs and glaring at some straggling freshmen who were late for their classes. The boys tripped over their own feet as they tried to race up the stairs and ended up spilling their books everywhere.

"A ride on Puckzilla? Meet me at the truck and we'll go back to my place."

The line went dead and Santana sighed in relief. Over the past week she'd been used by two different girls, by her friends no less! One still trying to get over her ex by making out with her and the other trying to stake her claim. She was pissed, to say the least, but at least Puck would fix it with a quickie. He always loved having her in his bed.

* * *

><p>When Santana left the school she spotted the bad boy talking with a blonde girl and her eyes narrowed slightly, trying to see the girls face. It was another Cheerio, her uniform was a dead giveaway, and Santana rolled her eyes. It was probably that new freshman Emily Hanson, trying to talk her way into Puck's pants. As Santana drew closer the blonde turned and left, her stride smooth and cool, not looking back and causing the Latina to never get a good look. Once Santana reached the boy at his truck she slid into the seat and Puck clambered in quietly, starting the vehicle and pulling out and onto the road.<p>

"Saw you with that blonde girl. New play thing?"

Puck shrugged, grunting slightly.

"You okay?"

"Just a lot on my mind." He said shortly.

"Nothing a quick fuck won't fix," Santana said and Puck leered, placing his hand on her thigh and admiring her in her uniform.

"Got that right, Babe," He said as they parked in his driveway.

* * *

><p>Puck seemed distracted, she thought, as the boy above her started to push into her. When they had entered the Puckerman residence he'd offered her a drink, which she declined and then he led her to his room. After she laid herself out on the bed he didn't immediately pounce like he normally did but instead he stood there and looked at her. Never once had the boy done this in their four years of random hook ups. Santana was a little weirded out, to be honest. And then once they started she had to continually tell him to drive in harder, which was odd because he knew how she liked it. So then he'd jolt as if shocked and would put more weight into his thrusts.<p>

Back in the present Puck was grunting as he pushed in harder, Santana's fingers digging into his back. The boy's tightly shut eyes struggled to open and he looked down at his partner. His dark eyes seemed glazed over and Santana frowned.

"Scream for me, Babe," He panted.

He was close and Santana knew it. After sleeping together from the eighth grade until now, their junior year, Santana clearly knew. She also knew that he knew that she didn't scream in the bedroom. That just wasn't her style. She did know who's style that was and knew that he was picturing her differently. Probably with blonde hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. And that's when it clicked. He was talking with Quinn before this! And that perv was probably fantasizing over his lost baby mama! He still wasn't over her? It had been a year! Get over it!

When the boy finally released himself she shoved him off of her.

"What's your problem, Lopez?" He snapped, rolling over to dispose of his condom and grab his boxers. No need to have a repeat of babygate.

Santana slipped quickly back into her clothes as she shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"I'm not Fabray, Puckerman. I don't scream." She jabbed, before grabbing her bag and storming out of his room.

That was the third time she'd felt like she was less than the best.


	4. Finn

**A/N: **I'm sorry to everyone who has been reading this. I haven't updated in forever! Plus I have no Microsoft Word anymore so I can't even write or edit these things and my buttons don't work. Needless to say my laptop is shit. But I want to thank everyone who commented on this story and want it to continue. I will definitely get these last few chapters up! THANK YOU!

Always Second Best

"Finn"

Santana sat at her desk in class, clearly not paying attention. Three times, she counted. Three. Fucking. Times. She had been somebody's second choice. And that is not how Santana Lopez rolls, she thought foully. She slumped down in her seat and put her head down on the desk putting her arms over her head. She could barely hear the teacher call her out for her posture and she ignored her easily, giving the woman the finger. Suddenly the woman's voice was closer and Santana lifted her head up, her expression angry.

"No one cares!" She abruptly yelled, once she caught sight of the woman. The teacher became more flustered, pointing at the door and screaming at the teen to get out of her room and down to the office. Santana scoffed, pushing back and standing up to face the woman head on.

"Fine," She said, "Beats sitting here anyways."

Santana moved smoothly down the halls but she had no intention of going to see Figgins. Instead she made a detour to the gym, hoping to catch… and she paused. Who was she hoping to catch? Brittany was still waiting for Artie, Quinn has the hots for Berry and Puck was still pining over Quinn. And all of them had taken it out on her. So who was she really going there to see? Santana sighed, but continued on, this time her feet dragging a little. When she pushed open the doors she was surprised to find Rachel dribbling a basketball, facing off against Finn at the far end of the gym. She watched as Rachel faked right, dodged left and successfully pulled off a layup before throwing her arms in the air and cheering.

"Take that, Hudson! Who owns this court?"

Finn grumbled, his large hands fumbling with the ball as Rachel danced around. Santana smirked at the display and brought her hands up, clapping lazily. Both teens whipped in her direction, Rachel looking nervous and Finn in a limbo of smiling and looking confused.

"Hello Santana," Rachel finally spoke up.

Santana sauntered closer and smiled down at Rachel.

"Berry, Finnocence," She said, "I didn't know you were good at basketball, Berry."

Rachel huffed and drew herself up to her full height.

"I have many hidden talents, Santana. If I had friends to show them to I would but seeing as no one gives me the time of day I keep them to myself."

Santana looked over at Finn who was blinking owlishly and the Cheerio rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe sometime you could show me some other talent. Maybe speaking in shorter sentences and actually breathing between them?" She remarked, the insult failing to take affect with the girl because of her previous sentence.

"We'll see, Lopez," Rachel replied, before turning on her heel and waltzing out of the gym.

Santana turned to the giant left behind and saw him fiddling with the ball.

"Pass me that."

The boy did and she dribbled it experimentally, her thoughts taking off again.

"You want to play?" He asked, cutting into her peace. The girl shrugged and then nodded, the two crouching into their positions.

The game ended when the ball rolled into the supply room. Both ran after it and slipped on some loose football jerseys that littered the ground. Santana ended up falling to the floor and Finn threw out his hand, connecting with the wall to stay up. With his other he reached down and pulled up the girl.

"You okay?" He asked, smiling dopily down at her. Santana laughed as she dusted off her uniform and then looked up at him.

"Of course. You did that on purpose, Hudson! You're such a sore loser!" She accused, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him teasingly.

Finn put a hand to his chest, grinning at the cheerleader.

"Did not! You're just jealous I was totally going to beat you!" He laughed, his eyes crinkling. Santana shook her head as silence descended upon them. When she looked back up again she was surprised when Finn bent down and kissed her lips greedily. While a part of her said; been there, done that, so not worth the t-shirt another part said, why not? He was mildly good looking, not taken, and good for her image. Quarterback, basketball player, lead in Glee club. It'd be good. So she went along with it. Of course, she'd forgotten how bad a kisser Finn was but was once again surprised to see he'd gotten a lot better.

His hand started to trail up her skirt and when it met her spankies he slid under them, his hand reaching for her center. Santana slid her arms around his neck and brought him closer, he was actually doing pretty good until he muttered one word.

"Rachel."

Oh, HELL, no!

"What did you say?" She demanded as she pushed the boy away, her voice icy as she glared up at him.

Finn smiled at her in confusion and moved in towards her again, his hands reaching for her hips but Santana slapped him away.

"Keep your paws to yourself, Frankenteen," She barked, putting her hands on her hips and looking straight into his eyes. Finn frowned, his face scrunching together.

"I don't get it," He said, "You were really into it a couple seconds ago."

"Do I look like a dwarf to you?"

"No…"

"Do I look like a granny toddler?" She asked again, watching to see if the hints she was dropping were falling into place. She could tell they weren't when she got her response.

"No…" He trailed off again.

"I'm not Rachel Fucking Berry, Finnept!" She said, marching out of the room. Behind her she heard Finn curse but she didn't turn back.

Was there not one person in this school who wanted Santana Lopez? She thought to herself as she trailed into Glee practice later that day. She saw Brittany staring at Artie, Puck at Quinn, Quinn at Rachel and Finn at Rachel. It was like some kind of fucked up soap opera her mother would watch and occasionally Santana, but she would deny it if ever found out. So she slumped in her seat, her mood dark, as she waited for Shue to show up. What she didn't expect was that Rachel Berry would smile at her.

"Hello, Santana," She said, happily.

"Smurfette." She glanced at her, already rolling her eyes.

Santana didn't need to turn to realize that there were two pairs of annoyed eyes watching her. Instead she turned back to Rachel, grinning to herself and deciding to play with the girl.

"How are you today?" Rachel asked, "You seem rather annoyed. Is everything alright between you and your family? Are you having problems in school? Maybe someone is giving you problems?"

"Berry," She growled, "If you must know it's just a couple of bitches."

Rachel nodded.

"Well maybe we can talk about it at my sleepover tonight, another talent of mine is listening."

Santana sent a gloating look over at Quinn and Finn before nodding.

"Maybe, Berry."


	5. Rachel: Part I

Always Second Best

"Rachel: Part I"

When Santana arrived at the Berry's house she was afraid she was early. There was only one car in the driveway. The Latina checked her phone, saw it was the correct time and exited the car. It was only mere seconds later that she was at the door and knocking confidently. She was let in shortly by the diva, dressed in a pair of very short shorts and a tank top.

"Hey, Berry," She remarked, entering the house and tossing her duffel bag to the ground, "Where is everyone?"

Rachel looked down and then back up at the cheerleader, her face blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Not here. You're the only one that showed up."

Santana was a little shocked, but really shouldn't have been. This was still Berry after all, and it was still a Friday.

"Tina?"

"With Mike."

"Kurt?"

"With Blaine."

"Zizes?"

"She'd rather rip out her fingernails than be here. Her exact words."

"Wheezy?"

Rachel rolled her eyes but laughed a little.

"Mercedes," She corrected, "Helping repair her brother's room."

"Brittany?"

"Making booby traps to catch her cat so he can't read her diary."

Sounded like the blonde, Santana thought for a second.

"And Quinn obviously doesn't want to be in my presence."

"Oh, you'd be surprised Berry," She said with a sly grin as she moved farther into the house, searching for the kitchen. "You got any food?"

Rachel followed after her quickly.

"Of course I do," She said, leading her into the kitchen and showing off the cookies and chips she'd gotten. "If you want I can also heat up a pizza."

Santana nodded and Rachel went to work, pulling the pizza out of the box and turning the oven on. When her guest was properly situated, Rachel sat down in the chair opposite and looked at the Latina.

"What did you mean that I'd be surprised? About Quinn," Rachel prompted, going back to what the taller girl had said earlier. Santana chuckled and looked over at the shorter girl.

"You really don't know?"

Rachel shook her head, waiting for the popular girl to give her an answer. Santana nearly choked as she watched the other girl.

"Holy shit! You really don't know!"

"Obviously not, Santana, or I wouldn't ask you!" Rachel said, growing impatient, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Santana sighed.

"I can't. It's not my secret to tell."

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms as she stood up to get the pizza out.

"Then why bother teasing me with tidbits of information if you are not willing to share them with me?"

The Latina looked at her with a 'Well, duh' expression before smirking.

"To tease you, Berry."

Rachel tossed her a plate and divided up the pizza before leading the other girl up to her room. Santana prepared herself for the onslaught that would probably attack the girl's eyesight but when they entered the room it was decidedly less pink then she imagined it would be. The walls were white, with a pink trim and there was only one gold star which hung near the flat screen TV that was in her room.

"Nice room, Berry. I was fully expecting pink everywhere and stuffed animals polluting every area."

"Gee, thanks Santana," Rachel replied, kicking her box of stuffed animals into the closet before Santana could notice them.

While Santana settled down on the bed, Rachel pulled out a large stack of DVDs and looked down at Santana expectantly.

"Do you have a preference over what movie we watch, Santana?"

"As long as it's not a musical it's fine."

"Horror?" Rachel asked in annoyance, did everyone really expect her to watch musicals all the time?

Santana grinned and Rachel hopped on the bed with her. About halfway through the movie Rachel had cuddled into Santana, hiding her face away from the murders on screen while the Cheerio laughed.

"Berry, you're missing the best part!" The taller girl crowed, as yet another blonde bimbo was brutally hacked off.

Rachel shook her head, her lips brushing against Santana's neck and causing the girl to shiver. She looked down as Rachel looked up and Santana saw a spark in those soft, light brown eyes. Taking a chance, Santana leaned in and kissed her quickly. It lasted no longer than a couple seconds but it was fantastic, the Cheerio decided. Berry must have improved Frankenteen's kissing, she concluded, resisting the urge to run her fingers across her lips.


	6. Rachel: Part II

Always Second Best

"Rachel: Part II"

"Santana," The diva started.

"No. We're not talking about this, Berry. You're hot, I'm hot, and I had an itch. That's all that was," The taller girl said, firmly.

Rachel nodded, playing with the hem of the other girl's shirt.

"I get it. And although I agree that you're hot I cannot be with you. I have feelings for another. However, if you want, I can relieve your itch," She trailed off, unsure if she was overstepping her boundaries, "At least just this once. As long as no one finds out. I'm sorry, I'll just drop it and we can,"

Santana cut her off with a desperate kiss, which Rachel quickly took control over, her tongue plunging into the dark haired girl's mouth roughly. The brunette rolled on top of her in a flash and when Santana tried to fight her, Rachel pushed down on her harder. Santana, who was normally quiet in bed, moan slightly at the action. When their lips disconnected and Rachel made her way down Santana's neck the other girl groaned.

"Damn, Berry, when'd you get so strong?"

Rachel smirked.

"Dance. Another hidden talent? I work out; I'm not a weakling like everyone thinks and Noah wants to make sure I can defend myself."

Rachel quickly discarded Santana's shirt and flicked open the girl's bra with one hand, tossing it to the floor before continuing. Santana could not believe what was going on! Here she was, pinned to Berry's bed, and the girl seemed to be a pro in the bedroom. This wasn't real life, was it? Two fingers roughly entering her told her otherwise. Santana arched off the bed with a hiss as the other girl pounded into her.

"Oh my god," She breathed out, her hips frantically trying to keep up with the smaller girl's pace.

"Thanks, but I'm not a god," Rachel panted, nipping at the other girl's navel, trailing lower with harder bites.

When Santana came her world went white and a high pitched scream was ripped forth. When she regained consciousness she felt Rachel still pumping in and out, warming her up again.

"Berry, Rachel, please, I can't," She pleaded, but her body was betraying her, moving out a jerky pace to meet the girl's hand.

"Oh, but I thought you were a Cheerio," She said innocently, "Shouldn't you have an abundance of stamina and endurance?"

"Fuck you, Rachel!" Santana gasped as she tightened up.

The taller tan girl jumped when Berry's mouth took over for her fingers and after a couple broad strokes of the girl's tongue, she broke again. When she slumped back into the pillows she caught sight of Berry's victorious smirk.

"When the Hell did you get that good, Berry?" She demanded, her voice as shaky as her limbs felt. Rachel shrugged shortly as she fell next to her.

"Another one of my hidden talents."

Santana laughed, exhausted and spent, as she stared up at the ceiling.

"God, whoever this person you're crushing on will be thoroughly fucked. Literally and metaphorically," She said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Santana. I'm sure you are marvelous as well," Rachel replied. Santana shifted uneasily and looked away.

"Maybe," She said, a little self conscious.

"What do you mean maybe?" Rachel asked in astonishment, propping herself up on her elbow, "You are Santana 'Badass' Lopez. You're amazing at everything and anyone would be lucky to experience that."

Santana felt her eyes pricking and she sniffed. Although she was, yet again, somebody's second choice Rachel was making her feel good about it.

"Doesn't feel that way. Britt wants Artie over me, Puck wants Quinn over me,"

Rachel shook her head.

"Noah's an idiot. As much as I love him he's being stupid. He has feelings for Lauren. And Brittany," She paused, laying her hand on Santana's collarbone, "You need to talk to her. Calmly. She loves you, trust me Santana, she's just hurt."

"But she hurt me!" Santana argued. Rachel held up a hand to stop her.

"You know she didn't mean to. She loves you," Rachel said, "Just tell her how you're feeling."

The Latina grumbled and the diva slowly massaged the girl's collarbone, moving down once she was satisfied she'd paid enough attention to the area.

"Anyone else?" She asked, gently.

"Finnocence. He's still not over you, he made out with me and let your name slip during it."

Rachel snorted as she collapsed next to her partner and kissed her neck softly. The Cheerio felt chills sweep through her at the action and Rachel pulled the blankets over them.

"Finn is an idiot also. And I'm happy to admit I will not be going back to him."

Santana's eyebrows rose.

"That so?"

"That is so. He was a mistake, as was Noah and Jesse. I, as the term goes, bat for the other team."

"No kiddin'," Santana said, turning on her side and cuddling into the smaller girl, "So who's the chick?"

The room became quiet as Rachel debated telling her, the only sound was the duo's soft breathing.

"Berry, we just fucked, I think it's easy to say it's fine if you tell me," Santana said, ending the tranquil environment.

"It's Quinn."


	7. Rachel: Part III

**A/N: **This is the last chapter of the story. :D

* * *

><p><span>Always Second Best<span>

"Rachel: Part III"

Santana felt a small cringe at the admission but tried to ignore it. Of course it would be Fabray, always second best to her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Rachel whispered, pulling away but the cheerleader tightened her grip.

"Why?" She asked, wanting to know. Was it because she wasn't pretty enough? Bitchy enough? Popular enough?

"She's blonde. I have a thing for blondes."

And Santana laughed.

"That's it?"

"Yes?"

And she laughed some more, relief running through her. Alright. So it wasn't about her. Santana felt light at that thought. And here she was thinking there was something wrong with her!

"Santana, are you alright?"

"Yeah Berry, I'm good. Thank you, by the way."

Rachel looked at her in confusion.

"For what?"

"For making me understand that second isn't always because you didn't try hard enough or weren't enough."

"Oh. It was pleasure then," Rachel responded. She knew what the Latina had meant. She had gone through the same thing with Finn and Quinn. The room again fell into silence before Santana rolled on top of the smaller girl.

"Let me return the favor?"

Rachel simply nodded with a devilish grin as their lips melted together perfectly. When they pulled back Santana smiled down at the equally tan girl.

"Oh, and Berry? About Q, don't worry too much about her. I have a feeling she feels the same way." She said before connecting their lips again.

* * *

><p>It was a week after Berry's mind blowing sleepover and Santana leaned against the lockers of McKinley waiting for a certain blonde haired, blue eyed girl. Down the hall to her left she could see Finn looking sulkily down the hall. Turning to her right to see why she saw Quinn leaning into Rachel, a happy expression on her face as the two kissed lightly. When they pulled away Santana could see the white roses Rachel had presented the Head Cheerio with before the two entwined their hands and began to walk away. They were soon stopped by Brittany, who hugged both girls with an audible squeal at the news, before continuing on their way. Rachel looked back, winking at the dark haired girl and giving her a thumbs up. Santana smiled, feeling more confident as she turned to see Brittany looking at her. The girl's expression was cautious, yet hopeful.<p>

"Hi San,"

Santana took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through her hair before looking into the girl's eyes.

"Hey B, I think we should talk."

"Okay," The blonde said, waiting patiently for her friend to begin.

"Let me start off by saying that Santana Lopez is no one's bitch. Nor is she anyone's rebound or replacement. And Santana Lopez is most definitely no one's second choice. I'm better than second best."

Brittany tilted her head, smiling slightly.

"Have you been hanging out with Rachel? You kind of sound like her,"

"Britt! Were you listening to me? I'm baring my soul to you!"

"I heard you, San. You've always been my first choice. You always will be. You're Santana Lopez. How could you not be?"

"Whe-Artie?" She said, backtracking.

"I was hurt. It's always been you, San."

Santana smiled before pulling the blonde in and kissing her deeply. So this was what coming in first felt like.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to everyone who stuck around to read this story! There may be more in the future but that's all I have for now!


End file.
